inazuma_elevenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Caleb Stonewall
Fudou Akio (不动明王) is een van de personages in Inazuma Eleven game, manga en anime. Hij was een middevelder en de aanvoerder van Royal Academy Redux, nu is hij een middevelder van Inazuma Japan. Achtergrond Caleb's vader werd ontslagen omdat hij de schuld kreeg van de fouten van zijn baas. Hij verliet Caleb en Caleb's moeder toen Caleb pas heel jong was. Toen hij wegging, vertelde Caleb's moeder hem dat hij sterker moest worden en nooit zo te eindigen als zijn vader, helaas verwarde Caleb wat zijn moeder bedoelde met een andere betekenis, en hij werd hongerig naar macht. Hij sloot zich aan bij Ray Dark om Royal Academy Redux op te richten. Redux verloor echter, en hij werd opnieuw alleen achtergelaten. Hij werd daarna gevraagd door Seymour Hillman om mee te doen met Inazuma Japan, aangezien hij zo getalenteerd was. Profiel Inazuma Eleven 2 *''His aggressive play can knock the stuffing out of even the fiercest players.'' Inazuma Eleven 3 *''An aloof rebel who uses trick plays to mess with his opposing players.'' Uiterlijk thumb|left Caleb heeft een bruin soort hanenkam achtige haarstyle, met een witte streep aan de zijkanten, ook heeft hij grijze ogen. In Royal Academy Redux heeft hij een rode tattoo op zijn hoofd. In GO is hij gegroeid, net als zijn haar - wat uit model gegroeid is en behoorlijk lang is. Hij draagt een wit shirt met donkerblauwe strepen, een paarse jas, een groene broek, en grijze schoenen. Persoonlijkheid thumb|Caleb op de bankHij heeft de neiging om cynische opmerkingen te maken, die meestal negatief zijn, hij doet alsof het hem niet uitmaakt wanneer zijn teamgenoten verwond raken of niet, maar de dingen die hij doet tonen dat hij er wel om geeft. Op het voetbalveld schijnt hij op hetzelfde level als Jude Sharp te zitten als het aankomt op het ontwikkelen van een strategie.Schijnbaar vindt hij het niet leuk om constant reserve te zitten tijdens de voorrondes van Azië, totdat coach Percival Travis onthulde dat Caleb een 'joker' was en hij alleen mocht spelen in de finale. Het is ook laten zien dat hij een voorkeur heeft om zijn problemen zelf op te lossen, zoals wanneer hij loog tegen Jude en David Samford over dat hij Ray Dark niet gezien had tijdens het derde seizoen, zodat hij Ray zelf zou kunnen stoppen. Na de wedstrijd tegen Team K blijkt hij meer om zijn teamgenoten te gaan geven, zoals ook blijkt uit de wedstrijd tegen Hell Army Z. Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 2 *'SC Triple Boost' *'DR Breaktrough 2' *'VD Super Sliding' *'VA Move It!' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SC Keizerspinguïn Nr. 3' *'DR Field of Force' *'DR Breaktrough 2' *'VD Super Sliding' Inazuma Eleven 3 - Shin Teikoku *'SC Triple Boost' *'DR Breaktrough 2' *'VD Welcome Back' *'VA Move It!' Inazuma Eleven GO *'SC Keizerspinguïn Nr. 2' *'SC Doom Dive Drive' *'DR Mad Juggler' *'DR Endless Summer' Wii Game *'SC Jet Stream' *'SC Keizerspinguïn Nr. 3' *'DR Field of Force' *'DR Breaktrough 2' *'VD Super Sliding' Super Taktieken *'HT Dual Typhoon' Weetjes *Zijn charactersong heet The Bad Boys Brother's Blues welke hij 'zingt' samen met Archer Hawkins, Hurley Kane en Kevin Dragonfly. *Hij heeft geen super techniek die hij in zijn eentje uitvoert in de anime, dat is ironisch, aangezien hij aan de start van de FFI Arc een aantal spelers uitlachte omdat ze een gecombineerde super techniek probeerden te maken. *Hij is een van de karakters die 4 haarstylen hebben gedurende de hele anime (+ GO). Andere voorbeelden zijn Shawn Frost en Xavier Foster. *Hij is de enige speler die ooit een gele kaart heeft gekregen tijdens de hele anime. Categorie:Shin Teikoku Categorie:Inazuma Japan Categorie:Teikoku Categorie:Aanvoerder Categorie:GO Personage Categorie:Middenvelder Categorie:FFI Personage Categorie:Personages Categorie:Antagonist Categorie:Vuur Personage Categorie:Protagonist Categorie:Inazuma Japan B Categorie:Man Categorie:Witte Team Categorie:Orpheus Categorie:Raimon (GO) Categorie:Inazuma Eleven GO Film Categorie:Inazuma Legend Japan